SPACE CASE: Trunks and Pan
by Nasami
Summary: A T&P get-together. This is only Chapter 1, so read it, enjoy it, and expect more!. Very mild language.
1. Default Chapter Title

Guess what guy? No, you'll never guess……

Yep…It's a T&P 

I just loved this couple soooo much, I decided to write a fic about them –finally! And YES it is my first fic, so please be kind, review and tell me if you like it. If you don't like it, well you can tell me that too – I don't hold grudges! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/ GT or any of the characters – damn shame isn't it?

SPACE CASE: Trunks and Pan

"Trunks......" was all the figure on the other side of the window could whisper as she watched the two people inside the room sleep in each others arm's.

"Why did this have to happen to me? I am the granddaughter of the strongest Saijan in the whole universe. The daughter of Son Gohan, whom even Vegeta knows not to mess with.Why did I have to bond with him? And why can't he feel it?", she thought silently.

Her mind raced with conflicting emotions, hate, love, failure. She desperately wanted to break the window, and claim Trunks as her mate. Instead an inhumane amount of jealously spread though her like a sharp knife, as she watched Trunks snuggle closer to the woman lying next to him. *That should be me. Trunks is mine*

Before anything else happened, before she experienced anymore more emotions causing her tightly controlled ki to explode, Son Pan blasted off into the darkness of the night........

**********************************************************************

Pan was desperate. She had no idea what to do, where to go. All she knew was that she had to get away from her life, away from Trunks. As she flew, she realised she was heading towards Capsule Corporation, where Bra lived with her parents, and until recently, Trunks.

"No I have to stop thinking about Trunks. I _have to." Pan said to herself. "Well at least I have to after I talk to Bra."_

***

Pan tapped lightly on Bra window, not wanting to disturb Bulma - or worse Vegeta. She didn't think she could face anyone except Bra. Bra had a certain quality, one that Pan needed the most; Bra could be trusted not to tell anyone anything, no matter what the problem was, no matter how important it may seem to be. But that was only if Vegeta didn't read her mind, an annoy habit that came in handy when Bra and Pan had caused mischief when they were younger.

"Bra.....please be awake......please......i need to talk to you.........I need..." before Pan could finish her chocked sentence, Bra's window began to move. After several attempts on Bra's behalf, the window was big enough for Pan to slowly squeeze though.

"Geeze Pan, if I had known you were going to come over tonight, I would have asked Tousan to loosen those Saijan-proof bolts he had Kasaan attach to my window. You know ever since we snuck out to go to that concert last year.........."

Pan blocked out what Bra was grumbling about while trying to re-close the window. Even though it was about 3 in the morning, Bra could still make the one-sided chit chat she was famous for.

"Bra, please I...I need to talk to you about something. You have to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this."Bra quickly turned around at the seriousness of Pan's voice.

"Pan-chan, what's wrong?"

"Promise me Bra. Promise you will never tell anyone. Especially Trunks." Pan spoke with such an intense and urgent tone, that Bra could only quickly nod her head. That was the only reassurance that Pan needed before she crumbled on the ground in a broken heap and started to choke out her feelings for a certain half Saijan.

************************************************************************

It was 11 o'clock in the morning, and Bulma decided it about time for Bra to get up, come downstairs, and eat the breakfast she had been saving for her. A loud bang downstairs indicated that Vegeta was in the kitchen looking for a quick snack in between a training break. "Ah well, looks like Bra's going to be cooking her own breakfast this morning", Bulma chuckled to herself. Her daughter was not known for her cooking skills. Little did Bulma know that Bra had in fact inherited that certain trait from her mother.

Bulma rounded the corner and came to a stop outside Bra's room. She lightly knocked on the door to Bras room, before opening it and walking inside.

"Bra honey, time to wake up, and embrace this wonderful mor.......ning. Oh, hi Pan. I didn't know you where sleeping over. Well looks like I'll cook you two a late breakfast then. Bacon and eggs sound good?" Bulma spun around, and hummed a happy tune while walking back down to the kitchen.

Both Bra and Pan, who were exhausted from staying up for the remainder of the night talking, slowly woke up after Bulma's morning speech. 

"Pan are you sure that you are going to go away for college. I mean, America of all places. I hear that a lot of bad stuff happens over there. I mean, I know you are a quater Saijan and all, but......... just to get away from Trunks?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks, can you go upstairs and get Bra and Pan to come downstairs and have breakfast. I woke them up about 15 minutes ago, so they should be decent." 

Trunks had come over to Capsule Corporation to help his mother with her latest invention that she just couldn't quite get to work.

"Nani, they're still in bed?" Trunks asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears. " I don't believe they are still in bed. I never slept in that late. Tousan always had me up by 5:30 to train. How come he doesn't do that to Bra? It's not fair," Trunks whined.

"Trunks, stop acting like a baby, and go get the girls", Bulma shot back sternly.

"Yes Kasaan". Trunks jumped up the stairs, eager to let the girls know what he thought about their lazy habits. When he rounded the corner, her heard someone whispering. If it weren't for his Saijan hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard it, and probably wouldn't have stopped to eaves drop.

*Should I listen? I mean what could Bra and Pan possibly have to talk about? It's probably just some sort of boy crisis. Hmmmmmmm, this _could be interesting*_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I love him Bra. No, it's deeper than that. I've bonded with him. I can't possibly face him ever again knowing that my feelings aren't returned. I need to get away from him. I need..." Bra interrupted Pan before she made things worse for herself.

" But Pan, do you really have to go to America. Why can't you just go to college on the other side of Japan? That way you'll be away from him and still close to your family." 

"Bra, I've already told you. If I had my choice I'd go to college on the other side of the universe. But unfortunately Tousan would come and get me, and bring me back. And boy would I be in shit then. I'm just going to have to accept that the other side of the world is as far away as I'll be able to go."

" I understand that Pan, but what I don't understand is how come you don't just tell him how you feel?"

" Bra I can't...." By this time Bra was getting desperate. She didn't want her best friend to move over to America, just because of this damn Saijan bond thing. Okay, maybe it wasn't as simple as she was making it out to be, but she still had to try.

"Pan tell him how you feel."

"Bra. He has a girl friend. He has a life. He's 14 years older than me. I can't just march up to Trunks and say 'I've bonded to you, and I demand that you return that bond' It just doesn't work like that," Pan shouted.

Trunks, who was still listening on the other side of the door froze. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. *Pan loves me? Pan's bonded to me? She's moving to America just to get away form me!* Many emotions were running around in his head.However, before he got caught in this embarrassing situation, trunks decided to knock on the door and interrupt them.

Tap, tap, tap. " Bra, Pan, breakfast is ready. You know you should both come downstairs before tousan decides to have another 'snack'." Trunks shouted from the other side of the door, startling both girls.

"Okay niisan, we hear you loud and clear. We'll be down in a moment, won't Pan," Bra said while elbowing Pan in the ribs.

"Ouch, I mean, yes we'll be down in a moment Trunks," Pan quickly added after Bra. "We just have to get dressed first."

Trunks spun around and marched back down to the kitchen. " Pan doesn't love me. She's only 18. She can't love me. I mean, you can't just bond like that. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know what she feels. It's just a silly teenage crush, that I'll just have to set strait as soon as I can," Trunks muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

" What was that Trunks? I didn't quite catch what you were saying," Bulma said, while she was putting a pile of eggs and bacon onto the centre of the table.

" Oh, nothing Kasaan, just talking to myself," Trunks said just as Bra and Pan burst into the kitchen, the smell of food the most important thing in the world at the moment for the demi-saijan's.

"Kasaan, you shouldn't have", Bra said while stuffing herself with the food. "Pan and I are definitely capable of cooking for ourselves. Aren't we Pan-chan?"

" Huh. What? Oh, yes, after those Home Ec. classes we took last year, we sure could cook you guys a killer breakfast!" Pan waved her arms around enthusiastically as she answered Bra's question. 

While Bra and Pan were devouring their food, Trunks had prepared himself and Bulma each a cup of coffee. Upon hearing what Bra and Pan had to say, he chocked on his coffee, then started muttering something about the food _actually killing them. Unfortunately for Trunks, Bra had heard that comment._

" What was that Trunks? I do believe you just insulted us," Bra suspiciously questioned Trunks. "Do you know what happens to people who insult us?" Bra folded her arms just like Vegeta, and smirked. She knew exactly what was coming. 

"Trunks, I just have to go talk to Vegeta, but I'll be down in the lab soon", Bulma quickly left the kitchen to find Vegeta.

Trunks was growing uneasy, not that he couldn't stand-up for himself. These two girls had _extremely_ over-protective fathers. And if those fathers happened to see so much as a scratch on either Pan or Bra, then well, he'd most likely become a satellite orbiting some distant planet by this time tomorrow.

" uh, I was only joking! Bra-chan..........Panny?" Trunks was slowly backing out of the kitchen. "I think I'll go down to the lab, and check out Kasaan's latest spaceship." Trunks was just about to run for his life, when Pan's eyes suddenly lit up.

"SPACESHIP? COOL!!!! Can I see it Trunks-kun? Pllllllleeeeaaaaasseeeee?" Pan was looking at Trunks with those puppy-dog eyes that he really, _really hated._

"Ppppaaaaannnnnn. You know how Kasaan is with her inventions. She likes to keep them under close wraps. She'd kill me if she knew that you knew about the spaceship, and that I told you guys that I knew what she was building," Trunks desperately whined. "Please don't do this to me."

By this stage, both Bra and Pan were standing Vegeta-esque, and smirking evilly. " Then, you're just going to have to be real quiet when you sneak us in" Pan replied. "Just to peek of course...." Bra slightly added.

***

" Okay, here it is." Trunks was completely defeated. He had given up arguing with Bra and Pan years ago. It never got him anywhere. Well anywhere besides the regeneration tank that is!

***

"It looks totally cool! Can we see what's inside? Can we?" Pan was practically jumping up and down like a little kid. 

" Pan stop acting like a 2-year-old, and NO you may NOT look inside the ship." Trunks scowled at Pan.

Pan who decided to ignore Trunks completely, boarded the ship. "Man, oh man. Is this thing cool or what?" Pan was in her element. "I just love a good spaceship."

"Hey Trunks, what did Kasaan say was wrong with the ship?" Bra asked, while looking at some loose wires in the main control room.

"Ummmm, something about a force field of some sort, generated by some type of electromagnetic pulse. She said something about the field acting as a generator. I think that it picks up some sort of particle floating around in space, and converts it into a type of fuel. I don't really know, except it's environmentally friendly for the whole universe," Trunks cheekily added, while giving up on the explanation. All he was getting was a confused look from Bra. Trunks decided to check out what Pan was doing. "Maybe I can confront her about her stupid 'crush' now," he silently thought to himself.

" Pan.........Pan........... Where on earth are you?" Trunks was getting frustrated. So far he had nearly looked over the entire ship, which was no small feat. The space ship was Bulma's largest invention ever. It was HUGE.He was about to check out the living quarters when he hear a shout from the control room. Trunks bolted, hoping it wasn't Bulma.

"Please Dende, don't let be Kasaan. She'll _kill me", Trunks was silently screaming. He had just turned into the main corridor when he crashed into Pan. _

"Ouch, Trunks, look where you're going would ya. You almost knocked me unconscious," Pan angrily shouted at Trunks, who was just about to reply when another shout came from the control room.

" I think its Bra", Pan said while getting up and running towards the noise. Trunks grimly added "For _my sake I hope it is."_

***

" Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES. I like *totally* did it!" Bra excitedly chanted to herself.

"Did what?" huffed Pan, who only just reached the control room in time to see Bra doing some sort of whacked-out rain dance.

" I fixed the wiring of the generator that Kasaan or Niisan couldn't fix. I am a GENIUS, ha" Bra stood defiantly, enjoying the limelight.

"Who's the genius?" Trunks asked as he came bounding into the control room. Little did he know, Pan was standing right in the doorway. Trunks didn't see Pan in time, and crashed into her for the second time, only this time, Pan did not fall to the ground. Instead she went flying, and hit the main control panel with such force, that the whole ship suddenly activated. The computer screen came to life, displaying hundreds of co-ordinate planets and galaxies.

"Prepare for lift-off in 10...........9.............8.....

"Quick Bra do something, stop it for taking off", Trunks was panicking, who couldn't seem to move.

.......7.........6.....

Bra ran over to the computer and started typing furiously, unsuccessfully trying to abort the mission. " I can't do anything, Trunks, its already been programmed."

.....5...........4.........3......

"opps"

.......2.......1........

Pan who was furious, pounced on Trunks. "Is that all you can say? 'oops'. That has got to be the BIGGEST understatement of the entire millennium."

.....LIFTOFF...........

The spaceship suddenly burst from the ground at Capsule Corporation, and blasted off into space.

Bulma came running out of the gravity room with Vegeta close on her heals. 

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta shouted. Bulma ran quickly to her lab, only to find it in complete ruins.

"My Lab.........my, mySPACESHIP....." Bulma fainted to the ground.

How's that for chapter 1? Please read and review

Nasami (^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy, and I'd like to thank everyone for your lovely reviews. They were appreciated :) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriy and FUNimation. 

Well, have fun, enjoy and .................on to the story (^.~)

SPACE CASE: Trunks and Pan...2

During take-off, the turbulence caught Trunks, Bra and Pan off-guard. Thus they had been catapulted around the main control room like ping-pong balls...........

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Pan, get OFF me," Trunks practically screamed, while Pan simply moaned and pushed herself away. Bra quietly pulled herself up, and sat on a nearby seat.

"What the hell are you complaining about Trunks? I was the one thrown into the control panel, and I was the one that was crashed into TWICE. And you know what? It's all your fault....So shut up and stop complaining you _baka."_

Before the argument could get any worse, Bra decided to interrupt both Trunks and Pan. " Uh guys..........guys..........WOULD BOTH OF YOUJUST SHUT UP?" Bra successfully got Trunks and Pan's attention when they both turned around to glare at her.

"What is it Bra?" Pan asked through clenched teeth.

"Would you two *please* save that for later. Right now we have a major crisis on our hands. In case you haven't noticed, we are flying through _space faster than the speed of light, we are __stuck on a __space ship that hasn't even had a __test flight, and we are heading towards a __planetthat could have __aliens that hate Saijans. Just thought I'd remind you," Bra added the last comment sweetly to the end of her announcement._

"Oh, yer, kinda forgot about that," Trunks sarcastically replied while glaring at Pan. Pan got up, and dusted herself off. She held her hand out to help Trunks up, but then suddenly changed her mind.

"After all that you have done to me in the past 10 minutes, I don't feel like being nice to you Trunks." Pan turned her nose up at Trunks, and marched over to the seat next to Bra, leaving Trunks to fend for himself.

Trunks just got up, and marched over to the seat on the other side of Bra. "I wouldn't _want your help," Trunks replied, still glaring at Pan._

"Oh, Puh-lease. You two are acting like three year olds. I wouldn't be surprised if you both wanted me to tuck you into your beds tonight." Bra smirked when both of the angry demi-saijans glared at her.

Pan practically screamed at Bra when she realised that they were indeed stuck on this ship for more than one night. 

"Bra, how_ long am I stuck on this ship with that baka brother of yours?"_

"Well I don't really know. I guess I'll have to look at the course this ship is taking, and work out how long from there," Bra answered Pan's question while moving over to the computer. She started to furiously type at the buttons in front of the computer screen; working out how many days the ship was programmed to fly on the auto-piloted mission.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Pan ignored each other. *I can't believe that I've bonded with that baka* Pan thought to herself. 

"I can't believe I am stuck on this ship for Dende knows how many days with this immature brat" Trunks said under his breath.

Bra heard Trunks' comment and silently added, "It's going to be a long, long journey................"

***

"What do you mean they've taken off in a spaceship?" Gohan was shouting at Bulma while Videl tried unsuccessfully to clam him down.

"Ssshh, Gohan sit down and listen, and maybe we can work out how to get them back." Videl gave up being polite, and yanked Gohan back down on the Sofa beside her. 

Bulma was looking rather uncomfortable under Gohan's angry gaze. "Look Gohan, it wasn't my fault. I went out to talk to Vegeta, and 15 minutes later, my lab was non-existent, my spaceship was gone, and Trunks, Bra and Pan had disappeared. It wasn't until I looked at the security tape that I realised they were all on the ship when it took off," Bulma explained, hoping that it would calm Gohan down a little.

*Okay, think rationally Gohan. Calm down, just calm down* "So how do we get them back?" Gohan asked once he composed himself.

Bulma was back to squirming on her seat."Ummmmmm........ *just spit it out Bulma*.......we can't."

"WHAT?" Gohan jumped up from his seat, and was just about to jump on Bulma when he noticed Vegeta had moved right behind his mate's seat.

"GOHAN, SIT DOWN NOW," Videl grabbed Gohan and pulled him back to the sofa. "Let Bulma explain the situation before jumping to conclusions," she said between clenched teeth.

"Gohan, we can't get them back because they are on a programmed mission. I was planning on sending Trunks and Goten on this mission next year, once I found out about the different species of aliens inhabiting the planets. You know, find out whether or not they are wiling to share their technology with us, or if they are...........hostile.But that was next year, when I had fully tested the ship."

"So what you are saying is that my daughter is in the middle space with Trunks and Bra, on a ship that hasn't been tested yet for how many days?" Gohan asked this question without any hint of emotion in his voice.

"Um, I think I set the mission for one year," Bulma said in the process of hiding behind Vegeta. "But that all depends on whether or not they can terminate the mission or not," she quickly added while peering over Vegeta's shoulder.

"I see," Gohan replied, "and how do they do that?"

"With this." 

Bulma held up a small circular disk, about 8 centimetres in diameter.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

***

"So Bra, have you worked out how long we are in space for?" Trunks asked Bra, trying hard not to panic.

"Ummmmm, maybe........... I kinda found a mission course, but the number of days that it says is *totally* unbelievable. I've nearly finished double-checking though," Bra replied. Trunks decided to go over to his sister, and see if he could help.

"Bra-chan, can I help you at all?" Trunks asked while sitting beside her in the extra seat. When he didn't receive a reply, he tried to get Bra's attention. 

"Bra?...............Bra?...................What'swrong?..............BRA?"

Pan who was still in her own little world of hating Trunks, came back to life when Trunks yelled at Bra. 

"Huh?, Trunks stop yelling at Bra, you moron."

"Hey, something is wrong with Bra, Pan. She isn't answering me," Trunks shot back.

"Well maybe if you give her a chance to reply, instead of yelling at her.............." Brainterrupted Trunks' and Pan's little argument when she hit both of them over the head.

"Don't you two ever shut up. It's ridiculous, you are acting like a couple that have been married for almost 20 years. In fact, you're acting like Kaasan and Tousan." When Bra had finished her outburst, Pan and Trunks turned bright red with embarrassment, and once again started ignoring each other. 

"In case you're wondering, I've worked out exactly how long we are stuck on this mission for.............." Pan and Trunks both stared at Bra.

"WELL?" Both Pan and Trunks demanded at the same time. "How long?"

" I ran a series of calculations thought the computer, and it seems that Kaasan had created a mission to visit hundreds of different planets. I assume she wants to find technologically advanced cultures who might be able to help her with her inventions. Anyway, it seems that this mission was meant to be carried out over quite a substantial period of time...." Bra paused waiting for the question she knew was coming.

"HOW LONG?" Pan shouted, getting rather uncomfortable. She wasn't prepared to spend anything past 3 more hours on the same ship as Trunks. Needless to say, Trunks was feeling the same way.

"Ummmmmmmmm............." Bra really didn't want to answer Pan's question. "Ummmmmmmm.......... *come on Bra, just tell them, I mean how bad can it be? Wait, don't answer that question*..........Ummmmmmmmmm, the computer says we're..... stuckinspaceforoneyear," Bra quickly blurted out. 

"What was that Bra-chan?" Trunks asked Bra slowly, not wanting to believe what he heard.

"ONE YEAR, the computer says we are stuck in space for ONE YEAR," Bra shouted at the top of her lungs.

"_nani?" Both Trunks and Pan cried at the same time._

***

"Pan stop hitting Trunks. I positive that he's sorry for what he has done, aren't you Trunks?"

Trunks could only nod, as Pan's hands were around his throat.......squeezing. 

"Fine, I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I'm not still angry at you Trunks," Pan lowered her head until she was starring at trunks face-to-face when she acknowledged Trunks' apology. Trunks swallowed, and started to wish he could just disappear.

Bra couldn't help but smirk. She found it quite hilarious that Trunks was scared - no _terrified - of Pan. Little, sweet, charming Panny. However, she did feel sort of sorry for Trunks, so she decided to change the subject. _

"Well, since we are going to be on this ship for some time, I suggest that we get used to it. How about we claim our quarters, and settle in a little. I'm sure there will be extra clothing and food, since we won't be landing on the first planet for a couple of days yet."

" I think that's a good idea, Bra, and since your brother is such a _gentleman, I'm sure he'll let us pick the best.... oops, I mean __our quarters first. How'bout it Trunks?" _

Trunks started chocking, and Pan immediately stared whacking him on the back. "Okay Pan, that's enough, really Pan...Pan, STOP IT!" Pan stopped, and smiled sweetly at Trunks. 

"Ohhh, did I hurt you Trunks? I'm so sorry," Pan replied while smirking. 

Bra just rolled her eyes, and let out and exasperated sigh. "Man, oh man, oh man," Bra turned around and started walking towards the living quarters. Pan turned around and followed Bra, with Trunks tagging along at the back. He wasn't really looking forward to 'choosing' a room.

***

After the girls had picked a room each, there was one room left - directly opposite Pan's. Trunks didn't really want be the same corridor as Pan, let alone opposite her while sleeping, but then again, Bra was _next to Pan, and that would be even worse. *Ah well, better check out my quarters* Trunks silently thought to himself, but when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. _

"Damn door, why won't it open?" Trunks was loudly cursing to himself, when Pan came out of her room. 

"What are you doing Trunks?"

"I'm trying to get inside of my room, but the door won't open." 

Trunks gave up, and looked at Pan. She walked over to Trunks door and pressed a button that had previously escaped Trunks notice.

"Gee thanks Pan-chan!" Trunks said as he bounded past Pan.

"Wait, Trunks, watch the step," Pan shouted, but Trunks didn't hear her, and tripped. He landed on the ground, back first with a thud, and didn't move.

"TRUNKS!," Pan yelled, and quickly ran to see if he was all right. But in her haste, she completely forgot about the protruding step, and ended landing face-first on top of Trunks...........

Five minutes later, Trunks woke up. "Man, did that hurt or what........." Trunks stopped mid thought, when he realised that Pan was onto of him, and wasn't moving. Before he could do anything though, Pan began to stir.

"Owwwwwwww............ Trunks you baka..............," Panopenedher eyes to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes watching her. She froze, and realised that she was lying on top of Trunks in a very intimate position. A faint blush graced her cheeks when she also realised just how close Trunks mouth was to hers..................

Well, that's all for chapter 2. School starts soon, so I probably won't have the next chapter out for quite some time. Sorry for any inconveniences - and the cliff-hanger!!

Please Review!

Nasami (^.^)


End file.
